Everybody Back Together
by Alexys-chan
Summary: After an accident Lucy looses her memory;the day when she was going to meet her childhood friends and her crush.what will happen next?will she be able to get back to them?what steps will her friends take to get her back. not good summary but nice story.Enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2****nd**** fanfic.**

**Please do forgive for my mistakes if there are any.**

**Hope you will like my story.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**EVERYBODY BACK TOGETHER.**

Chapter- 1

Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden are two college best friends. Both have passion for books. They work at "Daily Fashion" and their works are well known all over Fiore.

It was 23rd June and Levy was getting worried for her best friend because 30th June is coming. Lucy always gets visions of 6 girls and 8 boys. But she could not see their faces as it always came as blur. She gets upset by this and starts to cry. Levy sighed.

**Levy's POV**

Today is 23rd June. What should I do? Doctor said to take Lucy for a vacation and make her visit to her old home so she could remember slowly and her memory starts to come back. But what happens if something gets wrong? I will not be able to see Lu-Chan in pain

Oh God, how much I wish that her friends are worried about her and are trying to look for her. But do they miss her? Did they ever try to find out why she never went back?

Oh God, why did that accident ever had to take place 3 years ago? Why? For almost one and a half-year Lu-Chan was in coma. When she woke up she could not remember anything from before her college life. Doctor said it was not a good sign because if it goes on continuing she will one day have a breakdown which will affect her brain and even may cause her death. And also Levy must not tell it to Lucy and let her remember about her past.

Tomorrow is 24th June, Levy thought what happened to Lucy on that day 3 years ago. How Lucy almost got herself killed by trying to save Levy. Levy remembered it and shuddered.

**FLASHBACK (Normal POV)**

"Levy I'm so excited…it has been six months since I last saw him and the rest" Lucy exclaimed happily as they packed their bags for their journey.

'It will be first time Levy will meet my friends' Lucy thought, 'Natsu – Lisanna, Erza – Jellal, Loke - Aries, Wendy - Romeo, Laxus – Mirajane, Lyon-Juvia, Gajeel and most specially Gray will be shocked to see me come so early and like the last time he might again give me a kiss on my cheek' and blushed. She said to Levy "I think I will confess my love to him this year. "

"You should have told him when you were 14 and him 15. I read your diary Lu-Chan, and I'm sorry but still you should have said it." Levy exclaimed.

"I was afraid that he will not like it and break our friendship. But this time I will not chicken out." Lucy said.

They were now walking the busy street towards the station when they suddenly heard screams of people calling after them. Lucy noticed quickly what was happening and made a fast move. All Levy could do was get a glimpse Lucy pushing her with full strength and getting hit by a fast taxi. There was a loud SCREECH and a THUD and then all people were running towards the spot.

Levy stood up with trembling legs and saw what happened to her friend. Blood was covered all over Lucy's body and also was also spreading rapidly all around the place. All the people nearby helped them to get to a nearby hospital.

After an operation takes place the doctor comes and tells Levy that Lucy is in coma and he is cannot tell when she going o wake up. She is still in a very critical condition.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**Levy's POV**

"L E V Y….." lu-chan screamed.

I got startled and fell to the ground from my stool.

"Ouch… lu-chan...That Hurts!"

"Oh come on levy I have been calling you for the past 5 mins and you were not listening to me at all" Lucy pouted cutely at me.

I stood up with Lu-Chan's help and asked"So what is it?"

"Well listen, it's a Superb news. We got ourselves a new group of artists who are just rocking the stage. They are a band but they are also making a film. They hired us, as we are the best designers in Fiore, to do the job and I accepted it for both of us."

"Well that's a great news. What's the name of the group?"

"Oh I forgot to mention it. They go by the name of 'Fairy Tail'. When I heard the name something told me that the name hold of something importance to me. Maybe in my past I had a connection with it. That is also the reason why I said yes. Oh I'm so excited….. "

But I was not listening anymore when I heard the name and the reason of my friend's acceptance. I stood their shocked. When I regained my composure I asked her, "Who is the main singer of the group?"

"His name is Gray….GRAY FULLBUSTER" she answered me with a smile.

End of chapter-1

**How was my first chapter? Interesting chapters are coming very soon.**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Any suggestions you want to give then please give Review or PM me.**

**Your suggestions are always welcome.**

**As a beginner um trying my best guys.**

**Please please please review to inspire me…**

**Till next time take care.**

**With Love Deesha **** .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here goes my second chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter.**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima not me.**

**Chapter- 2**

Levy was shocked. She thought it might be coincidence with all the names; but what if they were the same people?

"Why did they suddenly decide to make a movie?" Levy asked.

"It will be a summation of all their songs. Anybody who listened to their music knows it. WAIT A MINUTE, DON'T TELL ME YOU NEVER HEARD THEIR SONGS…?" Lucy shrieked.

"Well pls don't shout, but no I haven't"

"WHAT…? How could you not Levy? Each of their song is sooo emotional. It is about a girl, their friend, went missing. They are trying to find her that's why they are making the film. Wait hear this song, it's my favourite. Gray is the lead singer and he also plays the guitar. Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, LYON(don't remember his surname) also plays guitar. On drums they have Erza Scarlet, synthesizer is played by Wendy along with Romeo. Main lyricist is also Gray, but few are written by the others too. There are also others who manage different stuffs. But my favourite song is written by Gray himself. Now listen to it quietly." Lucy puts the music in its full volume and dragged Levy to the sofa.

(I made up the song obviously. Sorry if it sucks.)

'**YOU ARE MY SOUL'.**

I'm so lonely

Lonely…Lonely….

Lonely without you my LOVE.

It's been a long

2 and half years,

Since I last saw you,

I wish you would come back to me.

Baby you don't know

How much I suffer

Without you by my side

I wish, I only wish

I could tell sooner

That how much I LOVE YOU

And the reason is very clear now…

Coz baby You are MY LIFE

Coz baby You are MY SOUL

Coz baby You are MY HOME

You are my Soul….

You are my Soul….

Come back to Me…..

What made you leave us?

Did I do something wrong?

Or are you baby hurt?

Just give us a Sign…

We'll rush to your side…

You are OUR HEART…

You are MY HEART…

You are MY SOUL…

Looking to your brown eyes

There was never a moment I lost myself…

Seeing your blonde hair shinning in the sun

Makes me feel like there is

Nothing more Beautiful than you in this World…

Please come Back…

Please give a Sign…

We will reach You…

I will reach You…

As I love You…

I wish I told you Sooner…

Coz baby You are MY LIFE

Coz baby You are MY SOUL

Coz baby You are MY HEART

AND Coz baby I LOVE YOU….

You are my Soul….

You are my Soul….

You are my Soul….

You are my Soul….

YOU ARE MY SOUL…..

The song ended and silence set in. Levy looked at Lucy with shocked eyes and saw that she had her eyes closed with a small smile and tears were running down her cheeks. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and looked at Levy and gasped.

"Levy you are crying?"

"Huh?"Levy was confused. She lifted her hand and wiped her cheeks and realized she was also crying.

"Lu-Chan it was wonderful and directly reached my heart"

"I know. I love this band. You won't believe that their band is only 1 and half year old and at present they number 1 if Fiore. The girl is lucky to have such friends who will go to any extend to bring her back. And by the singer's voice and lyrics anybody can tell how much he loves her and how much suffering he is going through without her. But where is the girl? Is she not listening or something happened to her? I pray to God that the find each other and wish that they live happy forever" said Lucy.

After few moments Lucy stood up from her place and said "Pack your things. We are living for Magnolia on 25th and we will shift there permanently. We are going to meet the group on 30th to discuss about our work. Okay? Now I'm off to bed. Goodnight Levy-Chan."

Levy was shocked. She thought 'They are meeting on 39th? Now I am sure it is not coincidence. They really are destined to each other. And Gray also loves Lucy. Boy, they are so stupid… They should have told each other earlier… Well better late than never…'

Levy stood up to pack her belongings. She stopped and looked at upstairs, where Lucy vanished and said softly with a smile, "Lucy your prayer has been granted by the God and you wish is going to be fulfilled very soon."

**I know this chapter is way too long for the song… but if you like then it's okay but if you have problem please inform so that I can make my other chapters short. **

**What do you think about the song I wrote? Did it suck or was it okay?**

**Any suggestions you want to give then please give Review or PM me.**

**Your suggestions are always welcome.**

**Please please please review to inspire me…**

**Till next time take care.**

**With lots of Love Deesha **


	3. Chapter 3

Remember I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima sensei does

Please excuse my grammatical mistakes…

Ch-3

All were discussing about the movie and songs that they were going to make. They assigned the best fashion designers who were to meet them on the appointed date. Makarov was producing the film. He was very happy because with this movie, all his children will be together again. He loved them like his own children. The day since Lucy went missing they all were heartbroken, specially Gray. He became so ill they had to admit him in the hospital for 3 days.

But last year Natsu, Gray, Erza, Jellal and Wendy came up with a plan to him about the band. Makarov loved the idea and also their never ending search for their friend. They started their plan with the band within the next few days.

"I think now we are going to find her. I am positive that this is going to work." Natsu said enthusiastically, he missed his best-friend a lot.

Except for Gray and Wendy everybody used to protect and care for her like a sister. Gray felt different for Lucy and Wendy always looked at her like a daughter to her mother.

"We know that Natsu. It's just I worry that why did she never came back. What did we do wrong? What did I do wrong that she never came back to ME?" Gray sighed with a terrible depressed aura surrounding him.

"Oe, Ice Princess don't go on that again. We knew from the very beginning that you loved her like hell and also she did the same but both of your shyness did not allow you guys to come up and say it." Natsu shouted at his friend. He still remembered how he went through the tough time when Gray was admitted in the hospital and how he helped him to make a goal to find Lucy.

Gray just listened and did not fight back the stupid name because the rest of it was true.

"Besides Lucy is not that type of girl who will hold a grudge and drag it for so long." Erza commented.

"Then why did she not return? What may have happened to her? "Wendy said with a little voice with tears which were threatening to fall.

There was silence again. Tears were falling from Gray's eyes which he wiped away quickly. Everybody noticed it and Wendy felt bad for choosing wrong words.

"I did not meant it that way Gray. Gomenasai. I am really really sorry. Onegai … Please don't cry. I am really sorry " with that Wendy stared sobbing uncontrollably.

Gray wiped his tears again and pulled her into a tight hug. He always cared her like a brother. She and Romeo were the youngest in the group.

"It's ok sweetie I know you didn't meant it. At the I also thought that..that she .. she might.. ha …have d..die…died…." Gray took a shaky breath. Emotions were clogging his throat. He took a few deep breaths to control his emotions and then continued with much more patience.

"But whenever I think about it that way I feel like someone is telling me or rather shouting in my head that I am wrong, she is just lost and that I have to…I mean we have to just find her and bring her back home."

It was the first time he confessed it in front of everybody. He never shared it with anybody fearing that they will think he was going insane.

Everybody was shocked by his confession. Jellal was the first to break the silence.

"You too have those voices in your head?" Shock written all over his face.

"What do you mean by 'you too'? Do you also hear it?" Gray asked.

Jellal nodded his head. And gasps were heard around the room.

"I also hear those things." The rest of the group said in unison and looked at each other with mouth hanging open in anime style. 

Makarov was listening everything quietly. Finally he spoke to the group with determination and authority in his voice.

"I think this is happening because she is still alive and is in need of our help. We must do everything perfectly now. Gray you still have the picture of Lucy and you with the group which was taken in front of your house, don't you child? Well we will make it larger and keep it in the reception room of Fairy Tail band. The 'Daily Fashion' said they are sending the best designers for clothes, hair, etc. and their works are well known all over Fiore. So let's do the best BRATS…"

"AYE…." They all shouted together.

'I will bring you back home, back to us, back to me Luce and I promise it to my life. And this time when I find you I'll confess to you and also I am not going to let you go this time at any cost. We will be together forever Luce. I promise.' Gray thought with determination in his eyes.

Gomenasai - sorry

Onegai - please

How was it?

Please do leave review…

Then only I will decide how fast I am going to post another chapter… :P

Sorry for grammatical mistakes.

Till then Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N : Hey everyone. I'm here to inform you guys something sad. I met with a severe accident so maybe I will not be able to post for the next few months maybe. Thanks to my cousin who is typing it for me. But do tell what to do next so I can think of many plots for you people to enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did Lucy-Gray would have kids by this time :P ;)**

**Please excuse my grammatical mistakes… **

**Chapter-4 a**

**Time skip with Lucy and Levy**

They were in the train heading towards Magnolia. Lucy was wearing a black skirt which stopped 2 inches above her knees, with purple-white stripe top which had shoulder off along with a black jacket. She had a small heart shape pendent hanging down to the juncture of her neck. Lucy once told Levy that it was a gift from Gray, but alas she does not remember it now; but she knows it is very special and important to her and she cannot lose it at any cost.

Levy was wearing a simple skin-fitted black jeans with white frilled shirt. Both of their was falling down in a wavy pattern. In short everybody was staring at the two beauties with their mouth agape.

The train stopped at Magnolia station. They both got out of the train and Levy was shocked to see the place. It was so beautiful. Levy ran towards the fountain. She was lost in the place's beauty.

Lucy on the other hand was walking behind her best friend very slowly and looking around her with a confused expression.

**LUCY'S P.O.V.**

I think I know this place. I was here before. I don't know why but I feel like I am home again. I saw Levy running towards the fountain.

The fountain… It seems familiar…

Yes the fountain. I have been here before. Suddenly I saw some vision again of few boys and girls with me. We all were hanging out together in front of this particular fountain. And then it was blank again.

What was that and who were they with me? Then I noticed something.

A guy with ginger hair was sitting near the fountain chair. Again the vision came back and then I noticed that among them this boy was also there. A severe pain started in my head.

I.. I remember him… His .. His name is.. Lo… Loke….

I could not take it anymore. The pain was becoming unbearable every second and also I heard a shrill cry and it was hurting both my head and ears.

When I recognized whose voice it was I was utterly shocked. It was my voice.

Before I passed out I heard a voice was calling my name with concern in its voice. I recognized the owner of the voice.

Loke help….

What will happen next? Any ideas?

Sorry for such a short chap but as you guys know already I am not well and I should be resting and if the doctor came to know about this he is going to kill me.

Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Please excuse my grammatical mistakes…**

* * *

**Chapter-4 b**

I was too shocked to take any step. The guy who was sitting near the fountain ran towards Lu-Chan.

She was crying an agonized cry which can make anybody's blood cold. When I reached to her I saw that man was calling out to her again and again in a desperate voice.

"Lucy… Lucy… Come on wake up… LUCE…DAMMIT… Wake up… LUCY…."

"Excuse me sir but do you know my friend?" I asked.

"Of course I do" said the boy without taking his eyes off from Lucy's face.

"What is your name?"

"Loke. Yours? And did she came with you?" he asked finally looking at my direction. There were unshed tears in his eyes.

"MY name's Levy. Levy McGarden. And yes we came here together, I am her friend. We can continue to talk later on but first we should take her to the hospital as fast as possible. Then I'll explain to you what is happening. Okay?"

Loke stared at me with confusion but nodded his head anyways.

When we reached at the hospital and the doctor checked Lucy. After few moments the doctor informed them that it was nothing to worry about and she will be fine by tomorrow morning. It happened because some part of her mind was resisting the vision for the fear of pain while the other part of her mind was fighting to know about her past. The doctor even informed that nothing serious is going to happen to Lucy and also it may be a good sign.

Both Loke and I sighed in relief. When the doctor left. I started telling Loke what happened for the past 3 years in my and Lucy's life. He was shocked when he heard everything.

"I knew something like this has happened. Lucy would have never left us like that."

"So what do we do now Loke?"

"Lets go to the cafeteria and have something while discussing what to do next. Ok?"

"That's a great idea. Let's go." I replied with a small smile.

We got our order and Loke treated me. He is such a nice guy.

"SO should I tell the others now or should we wait?" he asked me.

"First tell me this. Are you a part of Fairy Tail?"

"Ya, I am. Why?"

"Good. For your information we are the designers who you hired from Fashion Daily."

"WOW! That's great, nice to meet you.. I believe fate brought Lucy back to us and also back to…"

"Gray." I completed it for him.

"You know about their relation?"

"Lu-chan used to talk about you guys a lot and when she used to mention his name her face used to turn cherry red. Later on when I persisted on her to tell the truth she confessed she loved him."

"Hmmm …. So what's now?"

"We will make the decision tomorrow morning after Lu-chan wakes up." I said.

"Okay." He agreed.

He then helped me with our luggage and took me to the house which I and lu-chan rented to stay.

"I will come tomorrow morning at 6 am to pick you up and then we will go to the hospital together. Okay? Be ready by then. Goodnight."

"Okay. Goodnight to you too Loke." I replied with a smile.

He winked at me and left. I went to unpack my and Lu-can's luggage at our respective rooms. Then went to bed.

'Lu-chan your life from tomorrow will take the path which you truly belong and which you really wanted to be in. I am happy for you.'

With that last thought I allowed sleep take over my exhausted body.

* * *

"**That's because Loke is Lucy's….." the doctor said.**

* * *

**How was it?**

**What relation is there between Loke and Lucy?**

**Guess it and tell me ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistake.**

**Don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter. My doctor threatened me to strap me down in a bed… :'( **

**Psycho…..**

**Anyways love you guys … **

**Hope to see you soon.**


	7. AUTHOR' NOTE

A.N.

Hey my lovelies….

I am back…. Sorry its been a while I posted… but now I am back so hopefully by the next three days I will be able to post new chapters of my both stories… I also made two new plots for u guys… so u can guess that I was not totally ignoring my stories… well now back to my stories soon…  
missed u guys… ;)

Dee-Chan


End file.
